No te vayas
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig quiere irse con Stan ¿como se lo tomaran todos? FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Sakuyachan16 :D Este es tu regalo :3


**Hola, Hola gente bonita (?) He vueto ~~ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Sakuyachan16 (?) se que ya paso ;-; se que era el 25 y hoy es el 27 _ peerrrrrrrro ando ocupada por la visa, las maletas, asi es (?) me voy de viaje (?)**

**Como me pediste StanxCraig un Craig uke (?) Espero que te guste e3e**

* * *

Kyle no podía creer lo que escuchaba; estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa de Stan, a su derecha estaba sentado Tweek que podía jurar que desde que escucho la noticia no había parpadeado ni una sola vez, en frente mismo de él, estaba sentado Craig sus ojos tenían unas notables ojeras seguramente se había quedado noches y noches pensando en esto , a lado de Tweek estaba sentado Stan que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente sobrio.

- ** Nos iremos de South Park-** Dijo Stan tratando de ignorar que todo a su alrededor se convertía en una mierda, necesitaba estar sobrio para decir una noticia tan importante.

- ** ¿Para cuándo?**- Pregunto Kyle tratando de tomar calma.

- ** Dos días**- Respondió nervioso Craig, Tweek aun no decía nada de nada.

- ** ¿Por qué?**- Pregunto nuevamente, aunque no le sorprendía, ya sabía que alguna vez se irían, pero, el problema era Tweek.

- ** Sabes que aunque me vaya tú y yo**- Trato de decir Craig levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Tweek, pero este se levanto de golpe y le estallo su puño contra la mejilla del chico de chulo azul.

- ** ¿Cómo TE NGH ATREVES!**- Grito totalmente cólico Tweek**- ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?**- Pregunto su rostro estaba volviéndose rojo y sus ojos se estaban inundando de lagrimas- **¿quiere decir que terminamos?**- ahora sí, ya no pudo aguantar más, y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazo a Tucker quien tenía roto el labio.

- ** Lo siento-** murmuro Craig correspondiendo el abrazo de Tweek, se hundió en el pecho de este, temblando, ya sabía cuál sería la reacción de su novio ante tal confesión.

Tweek ya sabía que Craig estaba cansado de South park, pero era demasiado cobarde para irse solo, miles de veces en diferentes situaciones trato de convencerlo para abandonar su pueblo, pero el rubio jamás podría dejar dicho lugar.

- **¿Estás bien Kyle?**- Pregunto Stan agarrando ambos hombros del pelirrojo.

- ** ¿Por qué Craig?**- Pregunto con los ojos llorosos-** Yo s-soy el que te ama-** murmuro tratando de no llorar, pero las lagrimas amenazaron que iban a salir.

- ** Porque-** Contesto Stan algo inseguro-** Ya sabes la respuesta**- Dijo avergonzado, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- ** Entiendo**- Dijo Kyle limpiando las pocas lagrimas rebeldes que caían por su mejilla- **Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tienen que empacar y eso**- Murmuro Kyle caminando hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa de Stan- **Adiós**- se despidió azotando la puerta.

- ** ¿Están bien?**- Pregunto Stan al ver que la pareja seguía abrazada en el suelo, la imagen era lamentable.

- ** Déjanos a solas**- Murmuro Tweek, quería seguir abrazando a Craig un rato mas, ya que pronto no lo volvería a ver-** D-déjame hablar con el ngh y l-luego me voy**- Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y limpiaba la sangre que escurría del rostro de Craig.

- ** Bien**- Respondió Stan y subió las escaleras, para ir a su habitación y dejarlos solos.

Ambos se quedaron solos en la sala, el silencio inmediatamente reino en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, Craig levanto la mirada, haciendo que Tweek se sonroje, esa cara completamente redonda, esos ojos azules y su piel blanca, tan blanca, hacia que el corazón de Tweek latiera rápidamente, acerco su rostro al pelinegro y le robo un beso en los labios.

- ** T-te amo**- Murmuro Tweek separándose de Craig quien estaba completamente rojo- **Por ti, deje mi de boxear, por ti deje de tomar café**- Dijo mientras acariciaba le acariciaba la mejilla- **¿Por qué ngh m-me haces esto?**- Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

- ** Porque-** Trato de responder Craig pero Tweek le había robado otro beso- Porque** y-yo también quiero, necesito salir de aquí**- Contesto, bajando la mirada- **Y quiero estar con él**- Murmuro finalmente.

Tweek suspiro, robo un último beso a su amado peruano acorralándolo contra el suelo, mientras con una de sus manos, iba acariciando el pecho de Craig y con la otra lo sujetaba del brazo para que no huya, Craig soltó un gemido y Tweek aprovecho el momento para meter su lengua y profundizar el beso, finalmente se separaron unidos solamente por un ligero hilo de saliva.

- ** E-este ngh e-es el adiós**- Murmuro Tweek y dejo a Craig en el suelo**- Te amo**- Susurro y como Kyle azoto la puerta antes de irse, suponía que con eso Stan se daría cuenta de que ya se fue.

Craig lloraba en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer, su Tweek no lo esperaría, relamió sus labios probando por última vez el sabor del rubio por un momento estuvo reconsiderando abandonar la idea de viajar con Stan, negó con la cabeza dos veces, no podría decirle a Marsh que si y luego que no, tenía que ser fuerte, esto es algo que quería y lo estaba por cumplir.

Stan tras escuchar el golpe del azote de la puerta, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, sintió algo de pena al ver a Craig llorar mientras miraba sin emoción el techo _¿Cómo podría hacerle esto?_ Pero el también amaba a Craig y esto era una forma perfecta de robárselo al descuidado de Tweek.

- ** ¿Preparemos las maletas?**- Pregunto Stan, mientras le pasaba su mano a Craig para ayudarlo a levantarse del frio suelo.

- ** Claro**- Contesto Craig en un murmuro casi apagado, se levanto con ayuda de la mano de Stan –** Acompáñame a mi casa-** Dijo limpiándose la sombra de las pocas lagrimas que aun tenía en su rostro, sentía sus ojos arder y le dolía la cabeza.

- ** Solo faltan tus cosas**- Contesto Stan y abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que Craig pudiera pasar.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tucker rápidamente, en todo el camino no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

- **Hola Stan**- Recibió la madre de Stan sin muchos ánimos, no podía creer que su tan amado y único hijo varón vaya en un viaje sin vuelta-** ¿Vienen a buscar la maleta?**- Pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco con algunas manchas negras del rimen.

- ** Si, así es señora-** Contesto cortes Stan entrando sin más a la casa-** ¿Están arriba? ¿no?**- Pregunto inseguro de si subir o no.

- ** Si, querido**- Contesto la madre de Craig, dirigiéndose en la cocina-** ¿No quieren merendar?**-Pregunto con un tono que se podría considerar desanimado.

- ** No, no hace falta**- Contesto esta vez Craig subiendo a pasos pesados la escalera- **Ven Stan,ayudame con las maleta**s- Murmuro y el pelinegro lo obedeció sin rechistar, de todos modos no deseaba hablar con la madre de Tucker quien parecía darle indirectas para que no se lleve a su preciado hijo.

Ambos entraron en la habitación de Craig, a Stan le pareció raro que la habitación de Rugby (Que estaba a lado) no estuviera abierta, también le pareció extraño que la niña no venga a saludarlos con su alegre sonrisa o su singular seña obscena.

- ** ¿Y tu hermana?**- Pregunto Stan mientras guardaba la ropa de Craig en una maleta de tamaño grande.

- ** Te odia**- Contesto como si nada- **Has robado a su preciado hermano mayor**- Murmuro con una sonrisa divertida, de algún modo, de esta forma descubrió cuando lo querían sus familiares y amigos, incluso su padre que nunca muestra emoción, demostró un rostro de disgusto.

- ** Ah**- Respondió Stan algo consternado por la noticia- **Me siento el enemigo público número uno-** Comento soltando una risita nerviosa. Termino de guardar las cosas de Craig en la maleta y se quedo mirando a Craig quien tenía la mirada baja, acariciando suavemente a su cobayo.

- **¿Estás seguro de esto?**- Pregunto Stan, tenía un mal sabor en la boca como si no debiera estar haciendo esto.

- ** Ah, perdón ¿Qué?**- Pregunto Craig, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho bien lo que le había dicho el pelinegro.

- ** ¿Estás seguro de irte de South park para siempre?-** Volvió a preguntar, no quería obligar a Craig, lo quería para él y solo para él, pero a costa de la felicidad de miles de personas.

- ** Oh**- dijo Craig en un tono que Stan casi creyó que no estaba hablando con el hijo de los Tucker si no con el padre- **Si, si estoy seguro**- Afirmo y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Stan se acerco al pelinegro, acorralando su frágil cuerpo contra la pared, lo tomo de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra levanto su mentón, a pesar de los _"déjame carajo"_ de Craig y sus intentos inútiles de golpes, le planto un beso, se separo para tomar aire y le dio una lamida en la mejilla, haciendo que Craig abra la boca para quejarse, en eso aprovecho y le metió la lengua dentro de la boca, volviéndolo a besar pero esta vez con mas pasión.

- ** ¿Estás seguro ahora?**- Pregunto Stan separándose de Craig mientras el chico peruano tomaba aire- **Esto son mis sentimientos**- Murmuro Stan tomando de nuevo el mentón del chico cuya voz era tan monótona que uno no podría saber si está enojado, siendo irónico o está feliz- **Si vienes conmigo, hare esto todo el tiempo**- Dijo y le dio un beso corto, solo para demostrar seguridad en lo que decía.

Craig abrió la boca, la cerro y la volvió abrir, no parecía seguro en lo que iba a decir, cerro sus puños, y se puso rojo de la vergüenza, agarro a Stan de cuello y le dijo "-"

* * *

**Les dejo el final abierto :'D **

**Ademas es la primera vez que escribo por partes, y fue como un párrafo por día :c**

**Espero que te haya gustado :'D que hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños :D que tengas muuuuuuuuchos mas cumpleaños en fanfiction :3**


End file.
